


Chocolate Mackerel

by GiveMeMoreShips



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabbles, Mistakes, Other, why did I write this ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeMoreShips/pseuds/GiveMeMoreShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka makes a terrible mistake that will haunt him for the rest of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Mackerel

Like someone who had prepared this dish many times, Haru ignored the instructions on the packet. He tipped the pasta into the pot and added the needed amount of water and butter to the food; with little effort needed he opened a can of mackerel and tipped it in the pot.

"Milk." Haru tsked towards himself, if he wanted the creamy mackerel pasta he desired then he needed milk. Without looking at the milk he grabbed, Haru stoically popped the cap off of the bottle and poured the needed amount into the pot.

He almost dropped the milk when he realized he had poured his chocolate milk into the pasta instead. Gawking, Haru placed the milk on the bench and grabbed his head between his hands. He almost slipped onto the ground in a state of shock. Tears began to circulate in his usually emotionless eyes; he had ruined his favourite meal.

Hearing a strange silence from the kitchen Makoto calmly walked in only to stop. On the ground was his best friend with widened eyes and tears streaking down his face on the bench was half a bottle of chocolate milk and the pot.

"Haru what happened?" Makoto immediately questioned coming to Haru's rescue.

"I messed up majorly." The boy croaked in a trance.

**Author's Note:**

> I kid you not this is based on my own experiences from tonight but with mac and cheese. I kind of sat on the kitchen floor clueless on what to do.


End file.
